With Open Eyes
by RoselynM
Summary: What Nudge doesn't know, Kay worries will hurt her. Kay held a gun to her head every month; Nudge was surrounded by water in the middle of the ocean. Who really saved who? Not only is there friendship, but love. This becomes unfortunate when Kay brings Nudge to meet her dying homophobic parents, who see her daughter as a failure. M for everything but Lemons. There's gay content!
1. Chapter 1

When reading, you should play watch?v=NGFSNE18Ywc (Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne)

* * *

**Preface**

**Kay's POV**

You say you want to know how me and your mother met, sweet children? I have a long story, and so does your mother. I have to sum it up, my darling angels. Please don't take this darkly:

I was 10 when I cut myself for the first time.

I was 11 when I attempted suicide.

I was 12 when I tried again.

And again.

And again.

I was 13 when I was thrown in a hospital.

I was 16 when I escaped.

I had been there for three years when I finally got out, taking several girls with me. But I didn't go through all of this for normal reasons. I don't care about my weight, or beauty, or… I don't need to go on. I went through hell and back because I was different, and different from the different people, and different from them.

I am part cat.

It's as simple as that. I don't have cat ears or a tail, like most experiments like me, because of my parents. I have green eyes and blonde hair. I'm pale and short. I'm the stereotypical popular blonde. I'm gay. I'm pretty. I'd rather be ugly. Now that I've summarized myself, it's your turn. Ha-ha. Just kidding. I don't really care.

I'm just going to skip everything. I'll tell it some other time. Right now I have another focus. The love of my life. Your other mother.

_Nudge._

* * *

**Hi! This story is pure Rose! I mean, I edited and came up with Kay's name, but Rose did the ultimate story telling. She is still writing this, so it won't be posted a fast as After the End. Just sayin' -Merie**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is rated M for everything that falls under the M category but rape. I'm not even joking.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own everyone in this exact paragraph but Nudge.**

**Hey, I am so sorry! I didn't realize anyone was reading this! I'll just post that...**

**-Love from Rose**

* * *

**Kay's POV**

I watched the birds above, wishing more than anything to join them. But I couldn't. Mom wouldn't like that. She thinks I'd go hump the birds or something. She's been that way since I came out of the closet. Literally and metaphorically. My insanity was 'cured' when I was 19, and my family has long since... denied that. But they do let me stay home, rather than send me back to the hospital. Instead, they sent me to school. (That worked out in no one's favor) This is where I met Marci, my first girlfriend. She accepted the fact my parents were cruel homophobes and had found ways around it: slumber parties, sneaking out of the house, and broom closets all a part of our routine. That is, until we threw a party at my house that got a little out of hand. Mom was pissed. Seriously. She hunted for me (quite literally) until she found me and Marci and our collection of toys surrounding us. Naked. In the closet. And 'dancing'. Well, that was the end of that.

Back to the topic. Birds.

I really love birds. I just resent the DNA from them that I had. Which, of course, made me a bird kid.

A little short explanation would be:

My parents are serious Christians, who happen to hate gays.

My mom is a bird kid, my dad is a enhanced human.

I have wings but I mostly have dad's wacky super-hero traits.

And that's all that's to it. Besides all the time, my mom and I get along, and my dad... well, we keep our distance. Back to birds. You know what! No way was I going to turn my back on the birds! (that wasn't what I said, but I don't know how to transition) So, as simple as that, I flew off with the gulls that led me to the edge of the east coast. All was well as I flew, catching air currents with my long white wings. At least, until I heard the screaming.

* * *

**I really love the review! That is why I am continuing. As you may know, this story is inspired by the undying love between me and Kat, but I only cut myself, which ended when I was 12 and started when I was 12. I feel that Kat really did rescue me, like Nudge does for Kay and vice versa. In this, Kat is Nudge and I am Kay. **

**Ps. Will you guys tell me if anything suspicious happens? I think someone has been logging onto my account... -Rose**


End file.
